


in all your gorgeous colours

by dramionedarlings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 parts, Auror Draco Malfoy, Ballroom Dancing, Based on a Niall Horan Song, Blowjobs, Draco and Ginny friendship, Draco's perspective mostly, Drarry friendship, F/M, Godparents! Dramione, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Height Differences, Intense Eye Contact, Mutual Pining, Mutually Pining, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, big cock Draco Malfoy, everyone knows they like each other, except each other, some very smutty scenes, talks of Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionedarlings/pseuds/dramionedarlings
Summary: Draco is well aware that it would be absolute cluster fuck of a shock to his eleven-year-old self. As the Malfoy heir managed to fall in love with the bushy haired know-it-all witch from the train who was looking for a toad called Trevor eleven years later. Anyways…OR a story loosely based on Black and White by Niall Horan and Draco and Hermione finally figuring it out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	in all your gorgeous colours

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!  
> I can't believe I have been shipping Dramione for over 10 years and finally decided to write a fanfiction about this pairing who deserved to be together! I really hope you enjoy this mini-story of their relationship. I would suggest listening to Black and White ( the stripped version) by the ever-so-talented Niall Horan as this story is loosely based off the lyrics! 
> 
> I want to thank my angel of a friend Meggan for helping me with this fanfiction and being my beta & making sure my words make sense as well as listen to all the ideas buzzing through my head. I love you!

Since the Second Wizarding War, Draco Malfoy counts his blessings every day thanks to Harry bloody Potter and the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger. In the past five years since the war had ended, he somehow became with friends with the famous trio. Draco is well aware that it would be an absolute cluster fuck of a shock to his eleven-year-old self. As the Malfoy heir managed to fall in with the bushy-haired know-it-all witch from the train who was looking for a toad called Trevor eleven years later. _Anyways…_

With the help of Potter and Weasley, they got him on the Auror training program, despite his infamous reputation, his academic ability, and the savior of the wizarding world good word helped him earn his place. Draco also had the help of Granger fighting his corner and defending his actions towards the Wizengamot on how he was forced and was only sixteen years old when he was made a death eater and puppet to Lord Voldemort. Granger’s passion and kindness saved not only Draco’s life but his mothers’ lessening her sentence to only house arrest for a year after the war and requirements to help benefit the wizarding community.

His mother support system from Potter and Granger helped her regain her strength after his fathers’ obvious lifetime sentence to Azkaban, whilst Draco resented his father for what he did to him and his mother, he did feel his heartbreak as he watched Lucius Malfoy be taken away as he held his mother’s hand as one silent tear fell down her then tired face. Granger sat on his right and he remembered the light touch of her hand on top of his free one, her big brown eyes staring into his silver-grey ones and he somehow managed to mouth a thank you.

Five years on from these events, Draco’s friendship with Potter and Weasley has grown as the three ex-enemies became a powerful force of protection for the Wizarding World. Much to Draco’s disdain, his mother organized a ball on the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts to commemorate the loss celebrate the victory and the end of the war, the positive response of this meant the event would become an annual tradition every year and because of this it has been bigger and better as the years went on.

Whilst Draco has proved himself worthy to his superiors in the ministry and his friends, he still knows that many have negative feelings towards him. Granger is only one who knows how much he hates being publicly known as she has mentioned she feels the same way. Draco’s feelings for the muggle-born being extremely far from platonic, his crush on the witch for nearly four years, pining from afar as he has watched many suitors try and fail to court her.

Cowardly he has never been able to ask her out to dinner or to be his date to the ball purely because he was scared of rejection and loss of their friendship they have built and that he is eternally grateful for. He also hasn’t got any thanks to Potter’s wife Ginny Weasley – now Potter as she constantly sets her famous friend up with her famous Quidditch teammates, always a month before the annual ball. Whilst he is thankful that he and the red-headed witch have somehow become rather close friends resulting in his role as Godfather to the Potter’s first-born James Sirius Potter along with Granger being his Godmother does not mean he is particularly pleased with Ginny’s matchmaking.

* * *

Friday, the first of May, the day before the annual ball and Draco was running late to the weekly dinner at the Potters. _Merlin Help me_. The week leading up to the ball had been extremely busy for the Auror trio as they were monitoring and making sure all security measures and wards where in place, as standalone attacks by Voldemort sympathizers that have been taking place near the anniversary of the end of the war.

Draco ran around maniac when he finished at half two as he had a few errands to run and things to pick up for his Mother, as Narcissa didn’t enjoy leaving the manor some days, she always manages to attend the annual ball as it is her duty as the key organizer. Before Draco had finished work, Granger came running into his office and had asked him to pick up her dress for the ball. As she had a late meeting regarding House-elves getting a paid raise, and with those brown eyes of hers, he couldn’t say no.

Diagon Ally was unsurprisingly busy with wizards and witches doing their shopping and getting ready for the celebratory weekend. Despite being a ‘reformed death eater’ labeled by none other than Rita Skeeter, Draco always keeps his head down. He quickly walked down the cobbled street making sure not to bump into the small children running around Floren Fortescue’s ice cream parlor, happy with their sweet treats and the weather being surprisingly sunny. 

After finishing his little errands Draco finally arrived at his destination, which was Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. He opened the door seeing a couple of girls he recognised from the ministry, Grangers’ assistants, he nodded at them politely as they said hello as they left with their dress bags in hand. A small breeze entering the shop as the two ladies left making the hairs on the back of Draco’s stand up. Since the end of the war, Draco’s paranoia has been a struggle, some days are good, but some are horrendous. Granger has been a great help as she always was, Draco wonders how he has managed to become friends with her.

The door closed with a small bang, causing Draco to feel slightly on edge, his Auror instinct building in his chest as he felt as though he was being watched. He ignored it as he saw Madame Malkin walk in from the back of the shop. “Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Picking up your robes for tomorrow night’s event I presume?” She greeted him with a smile as she reached the front desk.

The tall blonde nodded, bringing out his wallet that Granger got him for Christmas it was by a muggle designer Ralph Lauren. He remembered Harry’s slight envy when they opened presents together in Grimmauld Place and it made him smirk at the memory. “That’s right had an early finished today. I’m also here to pick up my Mother’s shoes and Hermione Granger’s dress robes?”

“Ah yes, Miss Granger sent me an owl half an hour ago that you would be picking up her outfit.” She smiled flicking her wand two bags of dress robes with his and Granger’s name on the label came floating down on the front desk. “And Mrs Malfoy shoes are just here”

Madame Malkin placed the fancy box next to the dress bags and asked “Anything else I can I get you Mr Malfoy, have you got your tie? Your mother wasn’t pleased last year when you almost forget it”

Draco laughed at her teasing tone and thought about the colour for a moment. “Do you have an emerald green by chance Madam Malkin?” He asked with a small smirk.

The older witch laughed heartedly then unnoticed to Draco, she glanced down at Hermione Granger dress bag and with a small smile she replied “Of course Mr Malfoy, I have just the thing”

Madame Malkin flicked her wand and a slim tall black box came straight to her hand and she handed it to him “What do you think of this one?”

“It’s brilliant, thank you so much Madam Malkin” Draco smiled and thanked her as he brought out his wizarding money to pay for the item.

“Miss Granger has already sent her payment invoice” She noted at a large amount of money in Draco’s hand.

“Bloody Granger” He laughed, “I told her I would pay it, any chance you could send her it back if possible?” Draco tried not to be obvious, but she gave him a knowing smile, which caused the young wizard's face to blush slightly.

“That can definitely be arranged Mr Malfoy” She smiled as Draco handed her the money. She wrote him his receipt and handed it to him. “Send Miss Granger my best and I hope you pair have a lovely time tomorrow night.”

Draco blushed as he put the receipt in his wallet and with a flick of his wand, he levitated the items he had just bought. “I will Madame Malkin, Thanks again for all the help”

They bid their farewells and Draco walked out of the shop, his feeling of paranoia gone slightly. He looked down at his watch noticing the time and how late it got. Draco swore under his breath as he should’ve been in at the Potters at five and it was nearing half-past. He disapparated quickly out of Diagon Ally to Grimmauld Place, praying that Ginny Potter wouldn’t have his head for being late. Wishful thinking.

* * *

Draco knocked on Number 12 Grimmauld Place with his free hand as he didn’t want the muggles to see him levitating his purchases. The door swung open to see Hermione Granger with three-year-old James Sirius Potter on her hip. The two of them gave him massive smiles.

“Uncle Dray-co! No late no more!” James cheered in Hermione’s arms clapping his tiny hands excitedly. “Look Auntie ‘Mione! Look!”

‘I know darling let Uncle Draco get his things down first” Hermione answered him, she looked up at Draco a small smile on her face. “Thanks again Draco for picking up that stuff for me.”

Draco smiled brightly at the toddler and quickly entered the house so he could put the things down using his wand. ‘It’s not a problem Granger, anytime”

Draco greeted her like he always does with a small peck of her rosy cheeks and then turned his attention to his godson. “How is my favourite little Potter!”

Hermione laughed and passed the giggling toddler as he engulfed his little arms around Draco’s broad shoulders, James’ dark black curly hair tickling the older wizards’ neck and nose.

“I’m good Uncle Dray-co! Auntie Mione has got me new books about Kwidtich!” James giggled and then whispered, loudly unaware that his godmother could still hear him “Don’t worry Auntie Mione don’t know that you and daddy gots me a broomstick!”

Hermione did know, she was there when Draco bought it the previous weekend on Diagon Ally much to her disdain as she ranted the whole walk back to Grimmauld Place:

_“He doesn’t need a broomstick Draco Malfoy! He’s three, he can play with quidditch figures until he’s eleven” She huffed as the pair had just left Broomstickz, Draco being raised by Narcissa Black nee Malfoy, always had his free arm for Granger to hold. She always did, the pair linked arms walking down the busy cobbled street._

_“Granger” Draco drawled dramatically looking at her with a smirk on his face. “Do you honestly think I will let my Godson got to Hogwarts without having flying lessons under his belt?”_

_“You are unbelievable Draco” Hermione rolled her eyes then smiled “Just don’t let him out of your sight when he’s on that thing, even though Ginny’s a great quidditch player she’ll have our heads if James has a broken arm or leg!”_

_“Gryffindors are so dramatic” Draco teased as they walked into the Leakey Cauldron to the fireplace connected to the Floo Network._

_“Actually, Draco I picked my dramatics from you and you were not in Gryffindor” Hermione smirked as she walked into the Floo fireplace grabbing some powder. “See you at Harry and Ginny’s drama king”_

Draco grinned at James, whispering loudly so that the toddler’s godmother could hear. ‘Don’t worry James what Auntie Hermione doesn’t know won’t hurt her”

Draco turned to the smaller witch and smirked at cheekily causing her to roll eyes but still had a small grin on her face as she teased “I know but I remember everything, not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing!”

He smirked back and retorted “Just kinder words for being a know-it-all”

“I’m your favourite know-it-all!” _She’s not wrong, well she never is._ Draco thought to himself but didn’t reply to her this time, he just had a smile on his lips. James giggled at his godparents even though he didn’t understand what they were talking about.

He walked in front of her and turned his attention to his godson as James babbled about his day with his Granny and Grandad at the burrow. Draco felt a small painful flick on his back, knowing the culprit was Hermione, looking over his shoulder seeing her face in devilishly smiling he drawled “And you did that for what reason Granger?”

“Because you are being a bad influence on our godson” Hermione teased standing next to the pair, James wanted back in his godmother’s arms, Draco passed him carefully and watched in admiration as she held him within an instant and adapted to his wriggly little body. “And I managed to get here on time … Unlike someone’s godfather!” Her voice going slightly higher looking directly at their godson and her tone teasing.

James giggled and pointed at him ‘Silly Uncle Dray-co! You should always look at you watch for the time, so you know that’s when you have to go somewhere!” Draco let out a small chuckle as did Hermione. 

A second later James asked his godfather “Auntie Mione taught me that didn’t she teach you?”

The trio entered the dining room as James asked the question and it was Potter who answered him. “She teaches him everything now Son!” Harry’s green eyes lit with mischief causing Draco to roll his eyes at him.

Hermione put James down in his high-chair and sat next to him, Draco sat in the spare seat beside her.

‘Dinner soon?” James giggled to his dad and godparents; Hermione laughed softly caressing his chubby cheeks.

“Yes, darling boy” She smiled softly kissing his cheek.

Draco watched them both, the warm feeling rising in his chest as the pair giggled and interacted with one another and smile ghosted on his lip. Unknown to Draco, Harry Potter’s brain was ticking as he saw the way Draco was looking at his best friend with James like she was only the person that mattered in his eyes.

Draco realised that Potter was staring at him, He gave the Boy who lived a confused facial expression and mouthed “What?”

Harry gave him an innocent look and sat down opposite Hermione as Ginny Weasley walked in from the living room wearing muggle jogging bottoms and one of Molly Weasley's famous knitted jumpers, but it was actually one of Harry’s. “Ah there’s my favourite Slytherin” She smirked. “Did you get lost on your way back from Diagon Ally Malfoy?” Her sarcastic tone was evident as she sat down.

"Ha. Ha.” Draco laughed sarcastically. “In my defence, Its all Granger’s fault, Oh and Ginny? Pansy will be heartbroken that I’m your favourite.”

The Potters laughed, even little James who didn’t understand fully, whilst Hermione gasped at him and retorted in incredulous tone ‘How in Merlin’s name is it my fault? Not all of us have half days on a Friday”

Draco turned to her noticing the slight pout on her face and teasingly replied “Oh Granger drop the pout it doesn’t become you”

“Git” She whispered loudly; it was now James’ turn to gasp as his Aunt Mione had said a naughty word. Hermione realised and apologised to the toddler handing a galleon from her in her purse into his little chubby hand to put in the swear jar after dinner.

The Potter’s house-elf, Kreacher apparated in with pop and he croaked out “Are you ready for dinner Master Harry?”

Harry glanced over to the house-elf and replied “Yes please, Thanks Kreacher”

Kreacher nodded and gave a low bow, he clicked his fingers and the roast dinner appeared on the table, Draco’s stomach grumbled, and he realised he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast before work.

‘Hungry Draco?” Hermione asked with a teasing tone and glint in her brown eyes.

"Starved” Draco responded with a smirk.

Ginny let out a small groan then told them “Please not in front of the child”

Both of them didn’t notice each other’s redness appear of their face thankfully for Draco’s sake, James started talking about his new toy Broomstick keeping the adults fully entertained for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Draco sat on the Potter’s living room floor, the cosy carpet underneath him and his godson’s feet. He glanced out the old window seeing the moonlight bat against the windowpane and the branches of the tree moving slowly with the light breeze that was in the evening air.

“Uncle Dray-co” James called, which made the blonde turn his attention back to him. The toddler sat on Draco’s lap “Can I play on my broomstick and you help! Please-eee!”

Draco gave his godson a sympathetic smile and shakes his head “Sorry mate, we aren’t allowed to fly in the house, it's nearly your bedtime and Mr Moon is in the sky, it won’t be safe flying right now.”

James pouted and then asked giving his best puppy dog eyes which made everyone weak. “Can we fly tomorrow Uncle Dray-co pretty please!”

The three Gryffindor’s entered the room hearing James ask about flying, Hermione smiled softly walking over to the pair sitting next to Draco. Their legs touched as Hermione’s used her fingers to brush her hands through James’ dark messy hair. ‘Uncle Draco can’t sweetheart. Remember earlier when Mummy and I were talking about you are going Auntie ‘Dromeda to stay with her and Teddy whilst we are at the party”

James nodded as he cuddled into Draco’s chest then spoke “Why can’t I go to the party Uncle Dray-co, Auntie ‘Mione? I like parties! I had one when it was my birthday!”

The two of them laughed softly as Draco rubbed James’ back softly as he looked longingly at the small witch to his right without her noticing somehow, Draco kissed the top of James’ head and replied his voice gentle. “It’s for big witches and wizards buddy, you would find it so boring and you will have so much more fun with Auntie Andromeda and Teddy.”

“Pinkie promise?” James asked both his godparents lifting his little fists, Draco laughed as Hermione smiled brightly as they wrapped their pinkies around his much smaller ones.

“We promise darling.” Hermione smiled giving James tiny little kisses causing the small child giggle loudly as his parents watched the trio fondly as the cuddled on their couch, the fire crackling every couple of minutes, Draco couldn’t help but smile lovingly at the pair who were sitting beside him.

“And I’ll promise you this James, how about on Sunday I pick you up from Aunt Dromeda and we go to my Mum’s house and do some flying if your mummy and daddy are okay with that?” Draco asked looking up at the pair on the couch.

Before Harry or Ginny could utter a single sentence, James jumped of Draco’s lap giving his Godparents a fright causing Hermione to bump against Draco, her curly brown locks and her coconut shampoo scent that he loved so much filled his nose. Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione’s back to help her not fall completely on him, which the blonde would not have bothered about in the slightest but given their audience.

“Pretty pwease Mummy! Daddy!” James squeaked excitedly, his hyper voice interrupting Draco’s thoughts, the pair watched as their godson climb on the couch as he kept repeating the word ‘please’ a hundred times a minute.

Draco felt Hermione’s body move as she giggled, the witch was aware that Draco’s hand was on her back and she smiled gently up at the tall wizard. Draco noticed the golden specks that shone in her brown eyes that normally come out at night for some reason, he tried to contain his excitement as Hermione moved closer to him removing the space between them. She sighed happily as she watched their godson interact with his parents as she rested her wild hair on his shoulder. This hasn’t been the first time the pair have sat like this, late nights in her flat when Draco was stressed over a case about freak terror attacks or Hermione needing to take a break from researching a new bill for werewolves to finally have more rights.

Draco did, however, realise that this was the first time they had done this small act affection in front Harry and Ginny Potter, however when Hermione and himself look after James he’s often on either his or Hermione lap cuddled up under a blanket in Hermione’s flat instead of the spare room.

“Of course, you can darling, if that is okay with your Uncle Draco, it’s absolutely fine with me and your Daddy” Ginny smiled kissing her son cheek and running her hand through his dark hair.

“Really!” James squealed, looking at his mum and his dad, a big toothy grin on his freckled face.

‘Really” Harry confirmed with the same toothy grin.

James clapped his hands excitedly hugging both his parents, then he jumped off the couch running back to his cuddled-up godparents, sitting on both their legs, Hermione used her small hand to support his back asked him giggling “Are you excited, darling?”

`Yes! Oooo!” James gasped looking up at Draco, his small face bright with an idea that popped into his head. ‘Auntie Mione come too?!”

Hermione took her head off Draco’s broad shoulders as James came climbing back on her lap, as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his small frame before she could answer the small boy Draco replied

“Auntie ‘Mione is more than welcome to come if she’s not too _tired”_ Draco smirked at his wording of tired instead of the impending hangover from the ball.

Hermione shook her head and tutted at Draco but still had a smile on her face. “Uncle Draco is just being silly darling, of course, I’ll be there. I haven’t seen your Auntie Andromeda or Teddy since last week, so it’ll be lovely to see them.”

James let out an excited gasp and gave his godparents a cuddle each before jumping off Hermione’s lap to play with his toy dragon He and Hermione got him for one of James’ 3rd birthday presents.

`’And guess what I think Uncle Dray-co?” James stated to him looking up from playing with his toy.

"What’s that James"’ Draco asked as he turned to face his godson who was waddling over, toy dragon in hand, to Hermione a big yawn escaping his lips, James loved snuggling into Hermione’s chest and playing with her hair when he was sleepy.

Hermione held him with her slender arms, making sure that James was still facing his godfather when he replied, “I think that the party won’t be as fun, but Sunday will be so much fun at Cissa’s on the broomsticks!!”

Hermione laughed softly as she saw Draco’s smile grow when the small child voiced and shared the same opinion as his godfather. “You aren’t wrong James; I can’t wait to teach you all the cool flying tricks”

James looked up Hermione with a bright smile on his small face, which despite her negative feelings towards quidditch she mirrored his facial expressions, making Draco’s heart melt, but he certainly wouldn’t let anyone know that.

The sound of Ginny’s voice broke him from his pinning thoughts about the curly-headed witch. “Speaking of the ball, Hermione did you respond to Oliver Wood asking you to go with him?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the floor when he heard this question from the red-headed witch. His eyes looked down at his hands fiddling with them as he waited for Hermione to respond, secretly hoping that she wouldn’t be going with him.

“I did respond Gin…” Hermione trailed off looking up to her, Draco’s felt himself holding his breath slightly. “I said whilst it was a kind offer, I decided to decline he’s lovely don’t get me wrong, but I just don’t want to go with him.”

Draco tried to hide his smile when Hermione replied with a small cough, which made Harry look over at the blonde, Draco responded with a look of innocence before Harry could say anything his wife butted in.

“Mione you can’t go yourself! I love your independence it’s one of your greatest qualities, I would just hate for you to the subject of Rita Skeeter’s horrendous excuse of journalism” Ginny explained as she sipped her tea and Harry playing with her long red hair.

James popped his head up and looked up at his godmother and then turned to Draco and proposed the thought that just popped into his head. “Uncle Dray-co I have an idea! Why don’t you and Auntie Mione go to the party together? You and Auntie ‘Mione had so much fun together on my birthday together!”

Taken aback by James’ idea about the ball which caused his godparents to both not look at each other and blushes to rise quickly on their faces. Hermione biting her bottom lip slightly and Draco running a hand through his hair.

James unaware of the tension he has just caused as he stifled a small yawn to which his parents took advantage of this as the both jumped off the couch Ginny lifting James off Hermione’s lap “Right Mister, I think its bedtime for you sleepyhead.”

Harry also added when he ruffled his son’s messy hair “I think we should run him a bath so he’s squeaky clean for his Auntie ‘Dromeda don’t you think so Mummy?”

Ginny nodded as the trio began to walk out the living Draco and Hermione sitting on the floor. ‘Say goodnight to your godparents James”

‘Nighty-night Auntie ‘Mione and Uncle Dray-co!” James giggled waving his tiny hands, his godparents' tension broke slightly as they smiled and waved.

“Good night darling boy. See you on Sunday!” Hermione called out

“Sweet dreams mate” Draco smiled up the trio

“Why thank you Malfoy” Harry gasped dramatically put his hand on his chest

Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione giggled softly, which made Draco’s face soften as she smiled up at him the small awkwardness dwindling away as the fire continued to crackle. Draco stood uplift his hand out the smaller witch as he announced: “I don’t know about you Granger, but my arse is sore from sitting on Potter’s floor, your flat’s carpet is much better than this minus your ginger monster’s hairs always going on my clothes.”

Hermione laughed as she took his large hand in her small one as she stood up commenting “Oh shut up, you love Crookshanks and I think he loves you more than he loves me.”

Hermione walked to the previously occupied couch, still holding Draco’s hand, pulling the taller wizard along with her as she sat down on the soft couch, far comfier than the floor. Draco followed suit, personal space was never a factor when he and Hermione were alone, since reconnecting after the war in the past five years the pair had become extremely close and their role together as being godparents to James brought them even closer.

Draco let out a small yawn, it has been quite a long day, the thought of tomorrow loomed in his mind. The look on his face must’ve been evident as he jumped as Hermione placed one of her hand’s around his neck. Draco felt more relaxed as she gently used her thumb rubbing in a circular motion under his ear.

“Mmm” Draco moaned softly “Thanks Granger, just thinking about tomorrow”

“I thought so Draco, I could see it in your face” Hermione rasped her voice quiet as the fire crackled they cosied up on the Potter’s couch. Draco moved his body sideways as he put his head on Hermione’s legs as he does in her flat, like when she rests her head on his shoulder. His hair going on her muggle jeans as he looked up her pretty face a gentle smile brushed her oh-so kissable lips.

“I hate it you know; I only go for a small number of reasons,” Draco muttered not wanting to meet her eyes as she the main reason he attends the blasted ball. He also hated the bloody things because he didn’t have the guts to ask her and she would always go with someone that Ginny set her up with.

“I know” Hermione whispered as she rested her hand on top of his that was on the blonde wizard’s broad chest, her delicate fingers spinning the ring on Draco’s index finger. “I was thinking about what James said we should go alone but together tomorrow; I would much rather go and dance with you than someone who’s only conversation topic is quidditch.”

Draco laughed softly making his and Hermione’s hands move up and down. “I never understood why Ginny would choose quidditch players as your dates, but I think our godson had a good idea – It will certainly the daily prophet something to talk about it the Sunday morning paper about the fifth-anniversary ball.”

The pair laughed as they began to talk about their days, Draco asked how Hermione’s meeting went as he was too distracted by his godson at dinner to hear what she was saying. Hermione smiled brightly as passionately began to talk about how the meeting and ranted about small-minded gits with no evidence tried to bring her down. Draco looked up at the witch with pride and love, he will never understand when the days when her confidence is low, and she underestimates herself.

The pair heard the light footsteps of Harry and Ginny exiting their son’s room and walking down the staircase, Hermione gave Draco smirk and then a pointed look which the blonde wizard rolled his eyes.

“I was finally comfy Granger” He drawled as he sat up, he watched as Hermione put her small legs on his lap, He didn’t mind deep down in the slightest but still gave her a pointed look causing her to throw her head back in a laugh. Draco let a small laugh as the married couple walked into the room holding hands.

The group of four talked about more adult topics because James was now sleeping soundly upstairs, such as the safety precautions and the failed but nearly fatal attack in Wizarding town just outside of Cornwall a couple of weeks ago that Draco was working on. They also made their plans for meeting at Grimmauld place before the ball tomorrow as Hermione was getting ready with Ginny. Draco and Harry laughed as Ginny mentioned the makeovers would be starting as soon as James’ father drops him at Andromeda’s

“I think I should be heading home guys” Hermione announced removing her legs from Draco’s lap. “Is it okay if I leave my dress here Harry? Ginny?”

“That’s no problem ‘Mione” Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through Ginny’s hair as she lay her head on his lap like Draco was on Hermione ten minutes ago.

Draco stood up as well straightening his slightly ruffled clothes. “I’ll need to call it a night as well, Thanks again for a lovely dinner Potters. Hermione do you want me to walk you the apparition point?”

“That would be lovely” Hermione smiled and thanked the tall blonde. The pair bid their friends farewell as they walked towards the front door, Draco grabbed his mothers and his shopping as Hermione opened the door.

The pair walked down the lit street towards to the end of the houses, going into a small alley reaching the apparition point. Draco looked down at the smaller witch as the evening breeze caused her curly brown locks to move in the wind.

“Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow” Draco rasped out turning to face her. “My mother will be thrilled to hear that you are going to be my date tomorrow night”

Hermione, had a mischievous glint her eyes as she proposed “What if we don’t tell her? That’ll really give the prophet something to talk about.”

Draco gaped at her, then returned to his trademark smirk “Hermione Granger, I think I’m not a bad influence on our godson, I think I’m a bad influence on you.”

“On the contrary Draco, I don’t mind.” Hermione smirked going on her tiptoes kissing the bottom of his cheek which was dangerously close to his lips. “Goodnight.”

The muggleborn flicked her wand and in a second she was gone, leaving Draco awestruck and alone. He suddenly couldn’t wait for the annual ball as he flicked his own wand, Hermione Granger on his mind for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The morning of the anniversary of the war ending went rather quick in Draco’s opinion, he had few things to do the morning which ate away the time. He doesn’t like to look at the Daily Prophet as the memories of the battle were still raw, the nightmares of the war still were in his dreams. Things have gotten better but that doesn’t mean things were perfect.

Checking his watch, gifted to him by his mother at Christmas, he noticed it was nearly three in the afternoon. Draco grabbed a hold of the bag that contained his outfit and shoes for the ball as well as his mother’s new shoes. Trying to push the thoughts of the night terrors he still has which was difficult as he was going back to the place that caused it. Despite his mother’s complete renovation, he still struggled going there, after the war he bought a townhouse flat at the outskirts of Wizarding London and Muggle London, he is much happier in his own home than his childhood one that was filled with torture and death in his final teenage years. None the less Draco gritted his teeth, his and mother’s purchases in hand, walked towards the Floo network grabbing some floor powder as he stepped into the fireplace. Clearing his throat as he shouted, “Malfoy Manor!”

The blonde wizard left his flat in seconds and arrived at the Manor a minute later. Greeted by his mother’s house elf, Pipsy “Good afternoon Mister Draco, Mistress is waiting in her private living room.”

‘Afternoon to you Pipsy” Draco replied as he fixed his slightly crumpled trousers, he then asked the small creature. “Could you please let my mother know that I have arrived and will be on my way? Thanks, Pipsy”

Pipsy beamed and she clicked her fingers disappearing from the hallway, leaving Draco alone in the hall, he flicked his wand making the clothes he had in his arms levitate in the air as he walked the hallway filled with arched shaped mirror, the gentle light of the sun shining through the renovated halls. Draco is proud of how much his mother was able to redecorate the once dark Manor with light and brightness. He walked up to one of the many grand staircases, this one led right to his mother’s main living space and wing.

He reached the opulent door, decorated with silver trimmings on the wood, as he turned the silver round doorknob and walked inside, his mother sitting on her plush light pink armchair, her hair magically pinned ready for the ball later on that evening. Draco also noticed her chosen dress for the ball later in the evening. It shone with the elegance his mother always possesses, it was a full-length navy-blue dress and on the top of there was a chiffon light cape which would fall delicately on her tall frame. “I see that your dress arrived Mother” He greeted her walking with long strides kissing her cheek.

“Good afternoon darling” Narcissa smiled as Draco sat down across from her, she glanced her blue eyes over to the dress that was magically floating against her dresser. “How was your evening last night? I thought you were coming to see me before going to Harry and Ginny’s.”

“Sorry Mother” Draco replied apologetically. “I lost track of time yesterday, Diagon Alley, and its shop was rather busy. I was actually late for Potter’s yesterday because it was that busy. James was rather happy when I finally made my appearance.”

He laughed fondly at the memory of his godson’s antics the night before which made him think Hermione Granger and her _antics_ before he and the witch said goodnight.

“He is such a lovely boy” Narcissa mused with a smile on her face, she noticed she must’ve broken her son from deep thought. Narcissa possessed a smirk, the same one Draco inherited and tried her luck as she asked. “And how was the lovely Hermione last night? I’m looking forward to seeing her tonight, I do hope she’s not going with another of those quidditch players she is so far out of those boys’ leagues”

Draco felt his smirk coming to his lips but decided against it as he shrugged his shoulders and replied. “Same old Granger last night” _Not the case_ Draco thought at the back of his mind as he remembered her flirtatious behaviour towards him. “I’m also not sure who’s she going with Mother, I guess you will have to wait and see tonight”

Narcissa scoffed and shook her head at her son as she began to rant “You know Draco I do wish you would ask her out, you are with Gryffindors nearly every day I’m surprised their courage hasn’t rubbed off you yet. Hermione has possessed so many Slytherin traits and I honestly don’t know how the sorting hat never placed Hermione in Slytherin house than the one she ended up in!”

Draco couldn’t do anything but shrug his shoulders non-committedly as he sipped his earl grey but felt his ego boost as he couldn’t wait to see the look on his Mother’s face when she finds out that he will be the one on The Brightest Witch’s arm tonight.

* * *

The afternoon at his mother’s seeped quickly into early evening, as Draco always gets showered and dressed at the manor for the annual ball before heading to Grimmauld Place. Despite being a confident person, Draco couldn’t help but feel nervous about being Hermione’s date and he wondered if she was feeling the same. In his mind he didn’t think their first date, even though it’s not a proper one, would be so publicised given that he and Hermione don’t particularly enjoy the press’s opinions on their friendship and their constant speculation if there was something **_more._**

****

**_Unknown to Draco at Grimmauld Place, Ginny Potter nee Weasley was currently grilling the Muggleborn witch that was constantly in the young Malfoy thoughts:_ **

Hermione Granger relaxed in front of Ginny’s dressing table in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place, as the fiery-haired witch put one drop of Sleekeazy Hair potion to relax her curls for the evening’s festivities. Hermione wanted her natural curl to frame her face as Ginny decided that her hair would look best up and of her shoulders, because of the style of dress she was wearing.

The younger witch gently wrapped Hermione’s tamed curls into a loose bun, some sections of her hair intertwining with each other. Hermione smiled as she watched her friend do her hair the muggle way but then laughed to herself as Ginny flicked her wand securing the hairstyle in place. Ginny smiled proudly as she placed a silver branch-like clasp that Hermione bought knowing it would match in with her dress, just above the hair twists that formed into the loose bun.

“Beautiful” Ginny beamed as she put her wand down and picked up the hand mirror that sat on the vanity allowing Hermione to see her creation. “What do you think ‘Mione?”

‘Oh, Ginny! You are so wonderful at doing hair, I wouldn’t know where to begin” Hermione smiled standing up engulfing her taller, despite being the oldest of the two, friend into a tight hug. Hermione felt Ginny’s body move as she laughed as she wrapped her arms around Hermione’s back

“It’s no problem at all Mione, the day James finally lets me trim his hair I will make it a national holiday” Ginny laughed and then smirked her eyes going towards their dresses. “and plus, that stunning silver hair accessory goes lovely with that beautiful Slytherin green dress of yours”

Hermione laughed slighting tightening the dressing gown that was wrapped around her small frame as she responded: “Thank you, Ginny, I told Pansy I wanted a change from red or gold, so she decided to go with the emerald green and in her words ‘Turn heads Granger, wear it with the confidence I know you have’ Typical Pansy and her tough love.”

“Speaking of Slytherins and turning heads.” Ginny smirked and continued “I think you’ll be turning a certain Slytherin’s head tonight, who also happens to be my child’s godfather and your date!”

Hermione blushed but turned away from Ginny, so the younger witch wouldn’t see it. “Your son, our godson, is the reason why Draco and I are attending the ball together! We decided it would be better going ‘alone together’ as we both didn’t have dates anyway.”

‘You didn’t have to! Oliver Wood was there as an option” Ginny teased gently then added, “Not that Malfoy isn’t handsome; I see witch weekly talking about him constantly.”

Hermione laughed as she knew that Draco hated that gossip magazine and she would tease him on their clickbait headlines. “Whilst I do appreciate Oliver asking me Gin, this night is hard enough without it being like a first date. Going with Draco just feels right I don’t know how to explain it, I know him so well and I don’t have to be worrying about conversation topics.”

Ginny had a knowing smile on her face but didn’t want her friend to say something Hermione wasn’t ready to admit to the wrong person when the right person was waiting to say it back. “It’s no problem Hermione, now come on!” Ginny then added with an excited tone “Let’s our dresses and our ball-on! Draco will be arriving in like fifteen minutes!”

Hermione giggled at her Ginny and her enthusiasm, admittedly Hermione began to feel more excited as each second past knowing that she would be finally walking down the grand lavish staircase on Draco Malfoy’s arms. 

* * *

Draco arrived this time to Potter’s on time, Potter owled him earlier that to just enter without knocking to save him standing outside waiting in the cold. “Potter?” Draco called as he adjusted and loosened his emerald green tie, as his mother tightened it too close to his neck.

“Malfoy I was thinking you could use a drink” Harry smiled entering the foyer with two nips of firewhiskey, filled halfway, in his hand. He walked in with a grey suit, with the robe to match and navy blue tie with flakes of gold which Draco suspected would be the colour that would be matching with his wife’s dress.

“Are you a mind reader as well as the chosen one Potter?” Draco sniggered; the raven-haired man rolled his eyes but still had a smiled nonetheless as he passed the blonde his drink. “Anything to get through this night

Harry laughed wholeheartedly “I’m not going to disagree with you Malfoy, I’m sure our beautiful dates will make it worth it”

Before Draco could utter a response, it was like Potter knew that his wife and his best friend were going to walk down the stairs at that exact moment. Ginny Potter was the first of the pair to walk down the staircase, Draco was right Ginny had matched with her husband’s colouring of the tie. Potter smiled lovingly at his wife; Draco couldn’t blame him Ginny did look lovely in her sparkling blue chiffon dress with matching flowy cape which fell delicately off her back, the gold design of constellations shimmered on the blue fabric each step she walked down.

“You look beautiful babe” Harry rasped, his eyes filled with love, before pecking her lips gently not wanting to smudge the light pink lipstick on her lips.

“Thank you, Harry” She smiled and looked at the two men smirking “And don’t you two scrub up well

The men laughed as Draco teased the red-headed witch “I always scrub up well Ginny, but I must say you do look very lovely tonight”

Draco platonically kissed her cheek as she stuck her tongue out, making the blonde laugh. Ginny then announced “Wait until you see ‘Mione, she’ll knock a lot of people socks off

Unknown to Draco, Ginny noticed how Draco tied matched the same colouring as Hermione’s dress which caused the redhead smirk even more.

“Sorry guys, I had to get my house keys to put them in my clutch bag” Hermione’s voice came from the landing on the staircase causing the trio to turn around and look up at her. 

Draco’s grey eyes looked up the staircase meeting Hermione’s golden-brown ones, a breath hitching in his throat. Draco didn’t think that the witch couldn’t get more beautiful even when she wasn’t trying to be but _Wow,_ she had truly outdone herself. The faint blush appeared on Hermione’s cheeks as she effortlessly but slowly walked down the stairs the emerald green fabric emphasising her curves on her small frame, her eyes not once leaving his. The One shouldered emerald green dress with lace appliqués dotted along her tulle skirt flowed behind each step she walked down, unaware how truly beautiful Draco thought she looked.

Draco didn’t realise how close Hermione had got him until they were a couple of centimetres apart, she was just as beautiful up close as she was standing on their staircase with her sliver clutch in her petite hands fiddling with the strap in a nervous manner.

“We match.” Hermione was the first to speak out of the two, her voice whispered as if it was a secret for just them.

Draco who was still admiring her and then realised she had said something causing him to splutter “Huh?”

“Madam Malkin’s must’ve matched us” Hermione giggled, a bright smile illuminating her features.

“Oh!” Draco laughed looking down at his tie, which did match the same colour as her dress. “You are right Granger we do match”

The pair laughed again, as Draco looked back up at her, and then brown met silver-grey as they looked into each other’s eyes, filled with an emotion they weren’t ready to talk about just yet. Draco noticed Hermione’s blushed and he almost cursed himself as he had yet to compliment the beautiful women standing before him. Interrupting his thoughts, he heard Ginny begin to speak which broke his and Hermione’s eye contact.

“Harry could you come with me to get Hermione and I cloak, I left them in our room,” Ginny asked but was giving her husband a pointed look not trying to be sly in the slightest as she turned on her gold heel walking towards the stairs taking Harry’s hand in hers disappearing as they walked up the stairs.

“You are – You look beautiful Hermione” Draco rasped looking down at the smaller witch, her smile causing crinkles around her sparkling pretty brown eyes as her hair lay effortlessly wrapped in its loose bun. “You are always beautiful though even when you aren’t trying to be.”

“Thank you, Draco, you look extremely handsome as well.” Hermione blushed, her eyes looking up his silver-grey ones and then going to his squint tie causing her to laugh gently as she teased “I know how you hate how tight your mother ties them but you fix it too quickly which causes it be lying funny!”

Draco watched as Hermione brought her delicate hands, he noticed her nails were painted a glittery silver which shone under the dim hallway light, as she moved his emerald green tie into a straighter position, her hands resting on his toned chest she smoothed his shirt.

“There,” She mumbled as she rubbed her lips together to regain their moisture. “Perfect”

Draco recognised just how closely the two of them had got in a matter of seconds, he also noticed that his hands had instinctively gone on her waist, emphasising how small she was compared to Draco’s large hands. He removed one hand off her waist, missing her warm body, as he fixed a stray curl on Hermione’s face. Draco placed the hair behind her ear, her long wispy eyelashes fluttered as he did this causing them both to have a small blush on their face.

“Yes...” Draco whispered back to her, the pair-maintained eye contact, “Perfect.”

Hermione didn’t move her hands; she was tall enough with her silver heels to reach the blonde’s lips if she wanted to and Draco wanted to her too. The moment was quickly gone before it even begun as they heard the clicking of Ginny’s heels above them. Hermione removed her hands from Draco’s chest, the sparkle still in her eye as she remained close to him as the pair saw the couple walk down the stairs. Ginny’s blue cloak wrapped around her dress, hiding its design from the press before entering the ball. Harry held Hermione’s sparkly silver one in his hand, Draco notices the witch begin to move to go collect it. Being the gentlemen, his mother raised him to be he bet her to Harry taking it from him as the chosen one gave him a furrowed brow look. Draco wanted to laugh at Potter’s obliviousness, and it seemed his wife did know what Draco was doing as he noticed her smirk towards him and then her rolling her eyes to her unaware husband.

Draco grinned at Hermione as he walked back to her, cloak in hand, He sniggered as she rolled her eyes at him. He teased her as he wrapped her cloak around her shoulders now shielding the emerald green dress as he tied the ribbon around her neck gently. “What Granger? I’m being a gentleman, getting your cloak and putting it around your pretty dress.”

Hermione had mischievous look in her eye as she took a step forward going on her tiptoes slightly, Draco wrapped one arm around her waist so she wouldn’t lose her balance as she rasped in his ear “I would prefer if you weren’t a gentlemen Malfoy.”

Draco gasped but before he could respond Harry had just announced that the car provided by the ministry had just arrived. Draco decided to take his mother’s advice and show some Gryffindor boldness as he intertwined his and Hermione’s hands, she looked at him with surprise as they followed Harry and Ginny out the house towards the lavish muggle town car parked in front of Number 12’s gate.

“Well,” Harry said to the group. “Let the ball begin.”

* * *

It took the car about half an hour in London’s busy Saturday night traffic as the group reached the venue, that’s bewitched into like a desolate building so muggles wouldn’t be exposed to the magical building that held the annual ball every year.

Harry and Ginny were the first to get out of the car, Draco followed suit, stepping out the lavish car fixing his dress robes as he turned on his heel, holding out his large hand for the brown-haired witch to clasp. “Ready to get the wizarding’s world heads turning Granger?”

Hermione smirked as she placed her small hand into his “Always Draco.” The pretty witch stepped gracefully out the car smoothing her outfit and making sure her silver robe covered her emerald green dress. Draco smirked as he moved her hand to his arm as the pair strolled into the well-lit building.

“Guess what” Hermione mused a small smile on her face.

“What’s that?” Draco asked looking down the smaller witch, her golden-brown eyes had a mischievous glint in them. “I see that look in your pretty eyes, Granger, tell me.”

The witch blushed as he complimented her as she replied: “Well as you are you my date for this evening it is a tradition that you will know from the previous balls, but you will have to walk down the staircase with me, to honour the heroes of the wizarding world we can thank your mother for that idea.”

Her tone was teasing but Draco tensed slightly, not that he wasn’t pleased to be on Hermione’s arm as he has waited for this moment longer than he wanted to admit but the members of the British Wizarding community still had negative feelings towards and Draco doesn’t blame them, he felt the same way about himself.

Hermione stopped them both as the look on Draco’s face must’ve given him away, her pretty yet sympathetic eyes looked up into his silver-greys. She placed her hands on his forearm, the one branded with the disgusting mark. “Draco, the people who truly care about you know that you have changed, and I have forgiven you for everything you’ve done in the past. I promise you it will be the quickest staircase you have ever walked down.”

Draco laughed softly taking her hand back in his, he brought up to his lips placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles. His anxiety still coursing through his veins, but Hermione’s soothing and words of encouragement made him feel slightly better. “I don’t know how I have you or what I’d do if you weren’t around Granger”

Hermione smiled up at him as they began to walk, the light music from the ball from below entering their eardrums as they neared the door the was open highlighting the bright lights decorated in the ballroom. “The feelings mutual Draco.”

And a small gasp escaped his lips, but he couldn’t say a word back to the witch as the pair were now next in line and the last couple to walk the lavish golden staircase. His heartbeat quickening each step he took as Hermione’s arm was still wrapped around his. The pair both heard “Hermione Granger” being announced taking a deep breath Draco led the small witch towards the door.

Being raised by Narcissa Malfoy had its’ perks as Draco gracefully walked with Hermione, the bright lights of the silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Draco heard some members of the crowd below them audibly gasp as the saw who was on the brightest witch of the ages’ arm. Draco could feel Hermione’s nerves as she hid behind her smile, they met each other's eyes and the pair visibly relaxed knowing that they would be fine because they had one another.

“My cloak” Hermione whispered to him. “Would you mind?”

“Already one step ahead of you” Draco whispered back removing the hold of her arm, one handily. He took hold of the white ribbon and released the knot he loosely tied earlier that evening. He stood to the side allowing the onlookers on the crowd to let them see the anticipated dress, the cloak fell effortlessly of her small frame, and with wandless magic, it disappeared.

Hermione smiled up Draco as he held out his arm again, which she took, the pair had just noticed the applause from the crowd surrounding them as they were in awe of the unlikely couple. As he and Hermione walked down the stairs, Draco heard the rapid clicking of press cameras as they reach the landing before the final set of stairs. Hermione stopped him gently and then looked at him, he returned the eye contact with a grin on his face. The witch released a small giggle as she rasped “We are definitely keeping up our word on giving the prophet something to talk about.”

Draco laughed wholeheartedly as he led her down the steps. “Oh, you are not wrong Granger, who knows given their excitement they might put us as front-page news with new rumours of our impending marriage at the Manor.”

Hermione giggled as the pair reached the bottom of the stairs “I can’t wait to read all about it, now I’m sure Draco Malfoy you will an accompany me to the dance floor for the first dance”

“Thought you would never ask Hermione Granger” Draco smirked at her teasing tone, his nerves and the leering eyes of the crowd watching at the back of his mind for once, as he took a hold of her hand as he led onto the shimmering dance floor. The bright lights twinkled with the help of the moonlight and stars above them, as the ceiling was made of glass showing the guests the night skies.

Draco and Hermione stood next to Ron Weasley and his girlfriend of two years who happened to be none other than Luna Lovegood. Hermione smiled at the pair which they returned. Draco noticed the nervousness in Weasley’s eyes about the first dance and to be perfectly honest Draco didn’t blame him. Thoughts of Weasley out his head as he turned to face Hermione looking up at him. “Don’t worry Hermione, I’ve had dance lessons from the finest teachers in the world I won’t be bruising your toes.”

Hermione giggled shaking her head at him as she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, as he took of it gently then put his large hand around her waist, pulling her closer. Causing the Witch to blush and release a small gasp from her painted pink lips. Draco smirked at her reaction as the conductor played a small introduction of the waltz.

The soft music began to the fill the ballroom as Draco effortlessly began to move the small witch across the floor in a gliding like motion, Draco’s hand protectively held Hermione’s waist as she managed to follow the steps of the dance. In her mind, she couldn’t recall Draco’s dancing being like this at the Yule Ball in the fourth year, and she had danced with Draco’s at weddings but surprisingly never as intimately or close as this. A quick drunken twirl here and there but never a waltz.

The pair were too lost in one another’s eyes and caught up in the dance that they were unaware of comments being made about them as the guests watched the Order of Phoenix and their dates. Draco grabbed a hold of Hermione’s waist lifting her up like she was the lightest feather, her hands instinctively going on his broad and muscular shoulders, pivoting on his feet as he turned before placing the small Witch back on the ground taking her left hand where Hermione twirled showing Draco and the crowd how beautiful the dress was on her as she spun, the tulle fabric rose from the ground as if it was flying and how it glistened under the twinkling chandeliers. Draco looked at Hermione in awe as she blushed unaware that her dress would do that. The pair blushed as the crowd erupted in small applause after Hermione stopped spinning.

A few moments passed as they continued to waltz around the marbled flooring and the dance was nearly over. Feeling bold Draco pulled Hermione close as he did at the start of the dance as he held her in his arms with a small smile on his face, Draco’s hand brushed her arm with his fingertips, before connecting their hands once more as the music slowly faded and the applause came once more. Draco bowed at her whilst Hermione curtsied back causing them both to share a laugh. Draco brought Hermione close as their laughter died down after a few moments he spun her around slowly causing the pair to gaze into one another’s eyes, unaware that they were the only couple that remained on the floor.

“You are a wonderful dancer” Hermione rasped as the pair finally began to walk of the ballroom’s floor towards their table.

“I have a great partner.” Draco smirked as he noticed his mother looking directly at them, shocked but extremely happy at the same time “Ah there’s my mother, her face is brilliant I hope someone takes a picture.”

Hermione slapped his arm gently before laughing. “I’m more surprised she never got it out of you Draco you are terrible of keeping things a secret.”

Draco opened his mouth in shock as he looked at her pretty face that had a smirk on it “Excuse me, Granger, I’m great at keeping secrets.”

“Ha!” Hermione laughed “So it wasn’t you that showed James his rocking horse before his first Christmas in my flat and blamed him when I caught the pair of you in my living room when I came back from the shops?”

The rhetorical question made Draco laugh as well “I still standby it was your Ginger monster fault – Hello Mother”

The pair reached Narcissa, a glass of fine goblin wine in her hand, as she smiled at the pair. “Hello Draco, Hermione darling you look absolutely beautiful, I may be biased but your dress is just perfection!”

Draco saw the blush appear on Hermione’s cheeks as she smiled at his mother. “Thank you Narcissa, you look lovely as well. I must say this every year, but the décor is so wonderful it gets better every year.”

“Thank you darling” Narcissa smiled as she added. “You know Draco I can’t recall you mentioning that you and Hermione were attending together this evening.”

Draco smirked as he saw Hermione’s mischievous glint in her brown eyes. “Granger and I wanted to make it a surprise Mother.”

Before Narcissa could reply a faint shout of Hermione’s name being called by one of the. members of the Order of Phoenix, Hermione excused herself from Draco and Narcissa as she released her hand from his arm, Draco watched as the small brown-haired witch walk away, just in awe of how beautiful she was.

“Fuck!” Draco swore as he felt someone hit the back of his head, he turned to see that it was his Mother. “What did you do that for?”

“I cannot believe you lied and said you didn’t know who was going with Hermione when it was you all along!” His mother exclaimed. “I can’t believe you never told me you and Hermione were a couple”

Draco's eyes widened at the sheer volume of his mothers’ voice seeing the people around stare at them “Could you be any louder Mother? Granger and I are not a couple, we just came together because we didn’t have dates.”

Narcissa opened her mouth to respond but somebody, he hoped Merlin, was on Draco’s side as one of the members of his mother’s team for organising the ball asked for her assistance regarding the fireworks display that due to take place halfway shortly. Draco noticed his mother knowing look which Draco knew as ‘We will talk about this later.’

Draco sighed as he watched his mother be whisked away in the crowds and in between the lilac and white decorated tables. Taking a glass of goblin wine from one of the waiters serving plate, He wandered away from the spot he was standing a moment ago. He watched Harry and Ginny chatting away to Mr and Mrs Weasley on the other side of the ballroom’s dance floor. Making sure he wasn’t directly on the floor, he quickly walked along the side as he saw Hermione standing to his Slytherin friends, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Pansy glanced over at him giving him a knowing grin as she waved him to come over.

He saw Hermione notice Pansy looking over causing the witch to turn her head slightly, she had a blush on her slightly freckled cheeks as she smiled at him, Draco returned one.

“Ah, there he is!” Theo smirked as Draco arrived at the table standing next to Hermione. “We thought you were just making your big entrance with Hermione and then be leaving.”

The group laughed as Draco rolled his eyes and drawled “Now, now Theo I would never leave Granger, but I would probably leave you.”

Theo let out a dramatic gasp, his hand going to his chest as he replied. “You wound me Draco.”

“I’ve told you before and I tell you again Draco” Hermione smirked as she turned to face him. “It’s secretly Slytherins who are the dramatic ones, not Gryffindors.

Draco was about to retort with a sarcastic quip, the strong voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt filled the ballroom from the landing on the staircase that Draco and Hermione had walked down. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all having a lovely evening at our annual victory ball. I would like to thank once again Narcissa Malfoy and her team of organisers in making this event happen once again.”

Shacklebolt paused as the room filled with applause as Draco’s mother and her team stood up with smiles and thanking those around them.

“I also wanted to announce it is now time for our traditional firework display aided with the help Fred and George Weasley, as you all know the proud owners of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. If you could all follow me outside on the balcony to see this truly beautiful display to celebrate but also remember the brave witches and wizards who lost their lives during the War.”

As the room filled with applause, Draco snaked his arm around Hermione’s waist as she clapped causing her to jump and let a small gasp at the sudden touch. She looked directly into Draco’s eyes; their noses almost touching. Draco licked his lips before he whispered, “I’ve got a quieter place to watch the fireworks, would you like to join me?”

“I’d love that, a bit privacy is what I need.” Hermione smiled, she turned slightly Draco’s hand still protectively on her back and she picked her glittery clutch bag. The Slytherin trio smirked, as they watched the pair act with each other, as Blaise whispered to Pansy and Theo, out of Draco’s earshot:

“Our mate is finally getting the girl”

“Only took him four years” Pansy smirked as the three of them walked along, arms linked, the marbled floor leaving the pining pair behind.

Avoiding the large crowd of guests heading towards the balcony, Draco took Hermione’s free hand leading her the opposite direction. Due to the sheer volume of people in attendance, their close friends didn’t notice their departure.

“Where are you taking me?” Hermione giggled they got off the crowd as they neared a door just behind the staircase. “And how did you find about this secret spot Mr Malfoy?”

Draco opened the door as he responded with a smirk on his face. “Now, now Granger where’s your Gryffindor adventure bones gone? I can’t tell all my secrets.”

Hermione let out an overdramatic gasp as they walked through the door, with a flick of Draco’s wand he closed it, as Hermione spoke: “You mean to tell me that you know all of my secrets and I don’t know all of yours.”

She didn’t know his _biggest secret_ , but he had learned to keep that hidden for years pretty well in his opinion. Draco turned around seeing her ‘pouty’ face but she a had teasing glint in her eyes. He replied with “Yes Granger, that’s exactly what I’m saying, what’s life with a little mystery?”

Hermione didn’t answer his question, she just smiled and rolled her eyes as he led her down a dimly lit hallway towards a small alcove, an arch-shaped mirror above directly across from the balcony where the guests from the ball stood anticipating the display. Hermione gasped slightly at the exquisite view, letting go of Draco’s hand as she walked in front of him as she sat on the lowered windowpane. Draco didn’t move he just observed her, the light from the balcony across from them shone on her and how her hair lay framing her beautiful face. Hermione turned to face him, a smile on her lips as she mused her tone teasing. “Are you going to sit with me and watch Draco?”

Draco nodded mirroring her smile as he walked over to her. “Just because it’s you Granger.” Hermione laughed gently as she stood up allowing him to sit down first, he did so as he pressed his back against the cool stone wall propping one leg along the windowpane and the other dangled

Hermione smiled as he made room for her, she slipped off her heels as she sat in between his legs. Pushing her back gently into his chest and her head resting on his shoulder, their cheeks blushing as she did so. She hummed “Mmm... Thank you for showing me your hiding spot Draco.”

Draco chuckled as he wrapped his hand around waist, feeling the tulle fabric underneath his fingertips, Draco felt the shudder come from Hermione’s frame at the surprise before she relaxed into his body, her eyes going from his hand to the balcony across from them. The cool breeze from the night skin touching their faces from the window’s glass. Hermione then whispered “It’s cosier in here with you than standing in the cold for an hour. I think some people call off work on Monday not because of the two-day hangover, they must get the cold from standing out there.”

Hermione giggled, her body shaking slightly under his hand, Draco also let a small laugh as he reminded her. “Not everyone has a strong immune system like you Granger.”

Draco could see her reflection in the mirror and Hermione had a small grin on her face as she heard his comment. “Especially you Draco, a big man child when you have a cold.” She teased whispering her taunt into his neck, her lips brushing it ever so slightly, which caused Draco’s breath to hitch but he smirked as Hermione moved her head back to his shoulder.

He waited a couple of moments to reply as he saw the impatient witch face’s that had a blush on her cheeks. He turned his head towards her ear, his lips just above it because of his height not wanting to strain his neck, as he rasped his response slowly. “You know Granger… come to think of it remember at Christmas when you had a cold and refused to sleep in anything but my old Slytherin jumper? Do you not know it’s rude to not return the favour when someone does a good deed… Mmm?”

The first bang of the firework went off cause the pair to jump, too lost in each other forgetting about the display at that moment, the pair watched the firework shower in the sky, one Gryffindor red and Slytherin green. Hermione let a small hum again causing Draco’s cock twitch slightly at the sound as she shifted her golden-brown eyes to face him, her interest towards the firework disappearing once more. She swallowed before she proposed “Maybe… you and I should head to mines so I can return the jumper to its owner? I’d hate for you to be yearning for _it._ ”

Hermione stood up her hands pressed using Draco’s thighs as leverage in standing up, caressing her fingertips along them before she slipped her shoes back on. Draco gaped slightly awestruck at what just took place, he hid surprise with his smirk as he stood up as he sauntered over to the witch grabbing a hold of her hips pulling her closer. Draco saw the small hitch of breath escape her mouth, which caused him to hold his smirk as he stated. “I really don’t think I can handle being a car for half an hour for my jumper, do you think Hermione, the brightest witch of our age, be able to do some side-along apparition instead?”

She mirrored his smirk as she put her hands on his chest, closing the space between their bodies, the fireworks erupting outside lighting up their frames. “I’m sure the muggles will be fast asleep by now, so that can be arranged”

Draco smirked as he had Accio’d the cloak that she wore early, Draco wrapped it around her frame tying the ribbon, as he did earlier before he held out his arm for Hermione to take. Wasting no time, she lifted up her wand, and with a faint pop, the pair disapparated from the hall, as the final fireworks went up into the night’s sky.

* * *

The pair landed at the apparition with a quick tumble due to the alcohol consumed, Hermione giggled as Draco grabbed a hold off her waist which helped maintain her balance, instinctively Hermione put her hands on Draco’s chest as he teased. “Perhaps we should’ve just took one of the ministry’s cars, isn’t disapparation illegal after having a couple of drinks?”

Hermione mirrored his smirk, as they removed their hands off one another, as she walked in front of him towards the steps of her townhouse. Draco’s eyes going directly to her curves that were emphasised with her dress fitting like a glove, Hermione turned around to face him as she stood outside the front of her door and noticed his stare. The smirk remained on Hermione’s face as Draco caught up her walking up the stoned steps as Hermione rasped out licking her lips giving them some moisture. “Well… you are the famous - Auror Malfoy, shouldn’t you know these rules? I’m sure that won’t cost me time in Azkaban?”

 _Fuck_ Draco’s voice in his head swore as he felt the adrenaline bubble fill his stomach as he watched the minx of the witch in front of him as she fumbled for her keys to unlock her door. _That’s it_ He thought then swore “Fuck sake Granger.”

Hermione wide eyes looked up at him, keys in her petite delicate hands, as Draco took two large strides towards Hermione closing the space between with a sharp pull with his hands on her hips towards his abdomen. A gasp escaped the small witch as they looked into one another’s eyes and with a swift passionate movement, after waiting four years for this, Draco removed one hand of her hip up to her cheek, his thumb caressing the tiny scar on her cheek, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, unable to stop himself. Sparks ignited in the pair eyes as Draco pushed his lips onto hers, she responded with a faint moan from her throat, her knees going weak. He smirked against her lips at her reaction as he moved his hands down to her arse giving it a grab above the tulle fabric as Hermione bit his bottom lips which made him groan.

Draco traced his tongue across her swollen lips before skilfully sneaked his tongue into Hermione’s mouth, the heat coming off the pair of them in the cool night air as Hermione deepened the kiss, as she let another low whimper, Draco’s cock twitched at the sound as Hermione’s hands went up to his neck entangling her fingers into his hair. Draco smirked as he wanted to tease Hermione like she had done to him. He pulled away from her lips, peppering small kisses along her jawline towards the pulse in her neck, clearly touching a spot she liked as Hermione whined out his name.

“Draco…”

He smirked against her neck as he looked up at her as Draco was currently bending down to reach the brunette’s neck as he asked. “Yes Granger? Can I help you; can’t you see that I was enjoying myself?” 

“Draco.” Hermione gasped out his name once more as the blonde wizard looked up seeing her arousal in her dilated pupils. Draco’s own arousal twitched once more in his suit trousers before Hermione spoke: “I need to unlock my door.”

Draco nodded as he dropped his hand that had a tight grip on her arse, he followed his witch as she frantically put her house key in the lock. Draco wrapped his hand her waist pushing his body against her small frame Hermione's lips let out small moan as Draco grazed his teeth up her neck reaching her ear, he bit her the earlobe gently another gasp escaped Hermione. The blonde wizard heard the key unlock the door and with a quick twist of the door handle, Hermione turned to him a glint in her dilated pupils, pulling Draco into her lips, allowing him to take full control. With his free hand he pushed the slightly open door as Hermione’s hands around his shoulders pulled him to her house, Hermione’s scent filled Draco’s nose. With the kick with his leg and flick of his wand Hermione’s front door was closed and locked once more.

“Wanted you for so long” Draco mumbled against her lips as he pressed the brunette against the foyer’s wall. “You are so fucking perfect Hermione.”

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, the fabric and underskirts of her dress getting in the way causing them to pull apart. Hermione cupped Draco’s defined jaw with her dainty hands her thumb copying the caress he done on her cheek before their kiss. “The feeling is mutual Draco, I have lost count how many times I have dreamed for this, I just didn’t know you felt the same way. I thought it was just me.”

Draco gaped at her, seeing the insecurities on her face, _how could he not want her?_ Draco kissed her softly then whispered against her lips. “Four years and counting Granger. I was just too cowardly to say a word. I want you Hermione and I want only you.”

Hermione shivered at his possessive tone, her arousal in between her legs growing by the second. She took a moment as she then looked directly into his silver-grey eyes, confidence seeped in her tone as Hermione revealed to him. “Then take me Draco. I want you; I don’t desire anyone else but you.” She took a breath, her eyes not leaving his gaze as then rasped out. “Draco, I want nothing more than you take me to my bedroom and to fuck me like I am the only witch that matters in those beautiful grey eyes of yours.”

Draco groaned softly as Hermione pretty pink lips were placed onto his, his cock fully hard underneath his trousers as he cooed against her lips “I’m going to make sure Granger that you will forget every single lowly wizard who has fucked you. Draco Malfoy doesn’t share, and I will certainly not be sharing you.” Hermione whined at his words, her legs feeling like jelly as they were still wrapped around him. Draco smirked before continuing “I’m gonna make sure the only name you’ll be screaming in that bed of yours is mine.”

“I don’t want anybody else Draco. I just want you.” Hermione whispered to him she then begged frantically. “Draco take me to my room please, Draco please.”

“You are such a good girl Hermione.” He praised, his hot breath against her lips as the witch moaned at the praise. “and because you asked so nicely.”

Draco brought out his wand; knowing it was lazy, he didn’t want to tease his witch just yet, and with a quick flick the two of them disapparated from the hallway to enter Hermione’s bedroom. The lamp glowing on her bedside table, where a muggle photo of them and the Potter family sat, for Hermione’s arrival as preparation from her returning from the ball.

His hands trailed down the sides of her dress as Hermione pushed his suit jacket off his back dropping it her bedroom floor whilst she kissed his neck going upwards to his earlobe as Hermione whispered in a flirtatious tone. “Draco will you unzip my dress, pretty please?”

Draco stifled a small groan against her frame before he swiftly turned her around pulling her body close once more peppering kisses along her shoulder blades, the witch jumped at the sudden movement, but she hummed softly relaxing into his touch as Draco went up to her neck. Smirking at how responsive she was as he saw her bit her lips and her cheeks flushed with the heat. “You have so good manners, Granger, even though you have been such a tease. I will take your bloody stunning Slytherin green dress off you, I saw that glint in your eyes when you walked down those stairs at the Potters.”

“You can thank Pansy for designing this dress Draco, but I must say when we decided on the colour, I did hope it would catch your eye.” Hermione giggled against his strong frame, she turned her head to reach his lips, as they met, she hummed softly against them. “Don’t you want to see what’s underneath Draco? I can’t handle the teasing.”

“I’ll have to send Pansy a thank you present.” He sniggered on his impatient witch lips as she pulled away a pout traced on her pink lip, as he wasn’t taking off her dress. Making the blonde want to tease her more. “Such a little minx Granger, I have all night to ravish you and after waiting this long I intend to take my time.”

Regardless, Draco granted Hermione her request as he slowly unzipped her dress, the one-shoulder part became loose as the zip went down her back, she let out a content sigh a small smile on her swollen lips. The dress pooled to the floor, the large amount fabric surrounding their feet. “Fuck” Draco moaned the explicit as he saw Hermione in the lingerie that matched the colour of her dress. The green strapless bra pushed her breasts up and the matching garter hung around her smooth skin with the mesh green thong to match.

“I told you that you would want to see what’s underneath.” Hermione teased turning to face blonde, the dress discarded as she stood in her lingerie and silver heels. She mirrored his smirk “Are you just going to stand their gawking Draco?”

“You are fucking goddess,” Draco growled his hands grabbed hold of her hips as he lifted her off the ground, Hermione moaned at the words as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco walked slowly towards her bed as she ran her fingers through his hair, whining against his lips as Draco pulled at Hermione’s bottom lip making it more swollen than before.

“You have too many clothes on Draco” Hermione whined frantically unbuttoning his shirt before pulling him for another kiss, her tongue gliding with his. Hermione kicked off her shoes before Draco threw her on her mattress, not caring where the shoes landed or if they broke something at the moment. Draco watched the naughty witch sit up on her knees, their height difference still clear but she gained more control despite Hermione’s hands being small, they were strong. “I’m really sorry if your shirt is expensive Draco...” Hermione mumbled on his lips.

It was but Draco didn’t care, Hermione didn’t wait for his response as she ripped the white shirt open, sliding it off his broad shoulders. The pair smirked at one another as Hermione removed his tie and then announced, the suggestive glint in her wonderful golden-brown eyes. “I’m actually not sorry at all.”

Her hands then went his belt buckle undoing his belt sliding it through each loop before throwing it away as he uttered, his tone dominating. “I didn’t think you would be, you cheeky little minx. Now get on your hands and knees Hermione and make sure your naughty legs are spread out for me.”

Hermione’s eyes widened but did as she was told, slowly moving knowing that Draco would be watching each movement, Hermione seductively moved her arse, making its’ globes shake in the indecent fabric of her emerald thong. Hermione arched her back downwards, like a graceful feline, to make her arse rise in the air awaiting his touch. Draco licked his lips at the sight of his witch, he untied his shoes and removed his socks slowly as he wanted to make Hermione wait and whine for his touch. Which she did, Draco saw her turn her head to watch him undress himself. The noise of his zipper going caused Hermione to whine once more, Draco smirked at the effect he had on the brunette without a single touch.

“Now, Now Hermione” Draco taunted as he removed his trousers, now only wearing his black boxer shorts. “Good girls are patient and wait respectively.”

“I have never been a very patient girl” Hermione whispered over her shoulder, as Draco moved to be above her back, his front resting gently on her back. He kissed her shoulder, feeling the goosebumps from the cool night air coming from the open window on her smooth skin. “Draco… please.”

“Please what Hermione?” Draco asked his smirk on his lips and tone teasing as he toyed with the mesh fabric on her waistband, Hermione breath hitched as she pushed her arse towards his hard cock a whine escaped her as she nibbled down on her bottom lip. “Mmm? What do you want me to do princess?”

Hermione hummed at the pet name as she looked over at him with glazed eyes and the sparkle shone in them. “Touch me please Draco, I promise I will be good for you.”

Draco’s mouth watered at the sight of his witch as she lay underneath him, he hummed loudly to make clear to her he was thinking of a response, keeping Hermione on her toes as she pouted. “I would like you to take your bra and petty excuse of a thong off Princess, but I want you to keep that naughty little garter on for me.” 

Hermione nodded as she sat up on her knees, back still faced Draco’s front, as her arse slid down his hard-on making him groan in her ear whilst Hermione let out a breathy moan. She slowly manoeuvred around on her knees, their chests centimetres apart as their eyes met excitement bubbling in their cores. Hermione moved closer to the blonde wizard, her lips meeting his nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away slowly a teasing smile on her face. “Two can play it that game Draco” Hermione whispered breathily against his lip.

That look on her pretty face made Draco go feral as he let out a small groan, his hands going directly to the back of her bra as he with no issue undo its clasp with a quick flick of his wrist. Hermione whimpered at his touch as she disregarded of her bra, Draco lowered his eyes to Hermione’s perfect tits, he was always more of an arse man but that was before seeing her perfect tits. The cold air made her nipples pucker hard as he pressed kisses on each tit, Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco’s his white-blonde locks, her fingers running through his hair as she tilted her head back whimpering at his touch.

“Oh! Holy fuck Draco – fuck” She swore which made Draco smirk against her skin as he kissed down her cleavage exploring each part of her front, nibbling into her skin peppering little love bites to make her aware who she belonged to. “More gods please Draco.”

“I’m not God but fuck – you certainly are an angel in disguise, Hermione” Draco whispered as he reached her panties with his index and middle finger, he palmed his hand above the thin fabric feeling her wetness causing him to groan loudly

“Take them off Draco please.” Hermione gasped as she looked down at him, her hair falling out of his bun as she chucked her hair accessory away.

“I have a better idea.” Draco teased taking his finger off the fabric, he moved his hand that was on her waist then frantically ripped the mesh fabric that hardly covered her, Hermione whined at this as she watched her expensive lingerie rip and fall underneath, but Draco still had a smirk on his face as he mumbled before he kissed her pubic bone. “There, much better.”

“Draco” Hermione whined as she grabbed his jaw pulling him up to meet her face so that he could see her pout. “Those were expensive.”

Draco sniggered pulling her into a sweet kiss, one hand on her arse the other free to go the wetness between her legs as he slowly slid his fingers along her slit making her release a small moan against his lips. “Don’t worry Granger, I’ll buy you any piece of lingerie you want princess just to rip it off your body.”

“Good.” Hermione grinned as she grabbed a hold of Draco’s shoulders which caught him by surprise with her small but strong arms pushed him down onto the bed, his head the middle of her pillows. Draco gaped at her as Hermione straddled him sitting directly on his hard cock making the wizard groan as she rotated her hips slowly in a circular motion. “I happen to like lingerie, especially expensive pieces.”

Draco felt her wet cunt on top of the thin fabric of his boxers just above where his bulge ached underneath pushing himself up of the quilt cover, his hands trailing up her smooth thick thighs then reaching her bare arse, grabbing it tightly and spanking one cheek which made her whine. “Fuck Granger, you are killing me here.” Draco moaned into her ear as he pressed his lips down her jawline, a smirk gracing on her soft features when he looked at her, Hermione had a devilish glint in her eye.

Not a second later with her delicate hands, Hermione pushed her hands on his chest, making Draco sink back into the bed, his blood rushing through his veins at the erotic sight of the brightest witch of their age. Hermione lifted her hands to unravel the hair that was still loosely in place. Draco watched as it fell just above the swells of her breasts, at their size and her hard nipples Draco wanted nothing more to get his hands on them when he could. Just like the little minx that she is, Hermione whipped her curls to one side as she slowly shifted from her straddling position as her small frame fit comfortably between his legs, Draco’s groaned as she teasingly pulled down his boxers, his hard cock coming out inch by inch. Draco managed to smirk as he saw Hermione’s eyes widen at its length and girth she then smirked as she responded to Draco’s previous statement “Just you be patient Draco, you haven’t seen the tricks I can do with tongue yet.”

“By all means, Granger show me now, you are such a dirty little witch.” Draco moaned as he watched Hermione disregard his boxers and using her finger moving in circular motions along the wetness of his pre-cum on the tip of his cock, he hissed at the sudden touch making her giggle as she brought her finger up to her mouth sliding the wetness across her bottom lip.

Hermione hummed as she tasted him, her eyes filled with arousal looking directly into his dilated silver grey, a feigned look of innocence on her features. “You taste good Draco; I like you calling me that.” Her voice was raspy as she lowered her body, her arse still up in the cold air, as Hermione neared his cock.

Draco smirked at Hermione, basking in how his words affected her without a single touch, he shifted slightly making himself more comfortable as he propped his head against the pillows. “Like when I call you what Hermione?” He slowed down when he whispered her face making the witch shiver, a blush rose on her freckled cheeks, his dominant tone increasing the wetness between her folds.

‘A dirty little witch.” Hermione whispered looking up at him, as she grabbed hold of his cock with one hand, it was too small to fit around his cocks’ thickness. Draco smirked at her comment and her widened doe eyes as she hummed moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft, a hitch escaped his smirked mouth. “I can’t wait to have your massive cock in mouth and tight cunt Draco.” The obscene explicit words rolled of Hermione's tongue as if it was second nature and it turned the blonde on more than he wanted to admit.

“I swear to bloody Merlin princess if you don’t wrap that naughty beautiful mouth around my cock, I will make sure your staff knows that your sore throat isn’t from shots of firewhiskey. They will know that your brilliant mouth will have been fucked.” Draco growled as she continues to move her wrist, her eyes never leaving him, her mouth gaped open. “Be a good girl Granger?”

“Fuck Draco.” Hermione trailed out breathily, taken aback at his declaration but her arousal clear in her voice, she pushed his hard cock down towards his abdomen and with her tongue from the bottom of his shift, she slowly dragged her tongue upwards.

Draco moaned loudly at her naughty little trick as he watched Hermione twirled her wet tongue on the tip of his cock, as he groaned once more as he saw her slowly move down on him, inch by inch, her pretty pink lips swollen on his hard cock. With his right hand he grabbed a hold of her head as he entangled his fingers in her curly hair, Draco felt his eyes roll back as the vibration of Hermione’s moan as she reached the bottom of his swollen cock was euphoric.

Hermione held herself there for several seconds before slowly moving back towards his top, her hand took a hold of his cock as Hermione removed her mouth with a pop sound before she hummed licking down his shaft once more. “Your cock is heavenly Draco.” She rasped her voice wrecked slightly before she dotted kiss up and down his length. Taking him back in her mouth once she increased the speed of her movement.

“That’s it, Princess” Draco purred as he felt the movement quick with her tongue, using his strong hand on Hermione’s head to help push down her further on his cock. Draco saw her hands push up to his stomach as she relaxed into the position Draco’s hand in her hair, with his free hand, he used his long arms to his advantage against her small body as he reached her wet folds, Draco’s fingers dancing around the slickness surrounding her cunt. “I haven’t even touched you darling and you are this wet? My, my”

Hermione whined against at him at the sudden movement, Draco let go of the grip he had on her hair allowing her to remove herself of his cock. “This isn’t the first you have made me that wet Draco.”

Draco eyes went wide at this comment, he moved upright from his position as with no delay grabbed Hermione’s forearms lifting her off her knees, the brunette let a small squeal as she lay down on the mattress, Draco moved down the bed as Hermione opened her legs from slowly as he saw the erotic sight of the witch. He edged towards her body putting one of her legs on his shoulders kissing up her thigh, Hermione’s hand now being the one was on his head entangling her fingers in his hair as she panted as he nipped her thighs with his teeth kissing them small bruises he left in his path towards her cunt.

He smirked as he thoughts of ways to tease that was withering underneath him as he asked before he touched her glistening pink cunt, his slender fingers massaging her slit and reached her clit with slow cicular motion as he asked her. “Tell me princess, about the time when I have made you this wet soaking through your little panties?”

“So many times, Draco and every time I had to fight the urge to jump your bones and ride you on my couch, for you to fuck against my office window at work or on top of your office’s desk.” Hermione’s voice was hoarse as she whined when his fingertips danced around her clit in a quicker motion. Hermione managed to give him a pout as she retorted “I have lost so many nice pairs of knickers because of you Malfoy!”

Draco didn’t feel remorseful in the slightest as he smirked at the brunette’s pouty look. “Well I am sorry Granger, but I am sure you are aware of how hard you’ve made me in the past whether that be in tight little ministry skirts or those muggle yoga pants.”

Hermione’s pout changed to a smirk as she heard his confession, Hermione then opened her legs more as Draco ogled at the view underneath him. She looked into his eyes as she stated. “I think you know how to apologize Draco.”

“Hmmm, I think you are right Granger.” Draco hummed as he admired the witch’s boldness, a Gryffindor through and through, getting to work he bent his head down towards Hermione’s fold. He loved the sound of her mouth and how her breath hitched as he slides his fingers down her slit.

“I need more Draco.” Hermione panted trailing off as she moaned softly, her golden browns dilated full of arousal, as she moved her body back into her pillows the anticipation of his touch was killing her as each second went on. “Please.”

“Your manners are wonderful for such a naughty girl” Draco smirked looking up her before he moved his index and middle fingers towards her clit, he saw Hermione’s glazed over eyes light up as she knew what was about to happen. Draco decided to be kind to his witch and give Hermione what she wanted. He sat up from his position as he hovered over her frame, their eyes met, Hermione lifted up her head to press her swollen smeared lipstick lips onto his, the kiss was different from their previous ones it was gentle, and it was full of trust and love. They hadn’t uttered those three little words to another yet, but they felt it rising in each other’s chests. Draco was one to break their kiss, his gaze meeting hers as he moved a curly that had fallen on her temple.

Hermione took a hold of his hand, moving his fingers towards her lips gliding them gently along the swelling before sucking on his index and middle fingers. Draco’s eyes widened at the erotic scene below him as he swore: “Fuck Granger” pulling his fingers out her mouth abruptly and straight down to her wet folds. Slowly he pushed one finger into her entrance, a gasp escaped her lips at the sudden movement. “You are so fucking tight and wet for me.”

With the use of his thumb, Draco rotated it around her clit speeding up ever so slightly as he slid another finger into her tight hole.

“Only for you Draco” Hermione whined as he quickened the movements, as she felt his long strong fingers move against her inner walls. “Fuck you are bloody brilliant at that, don’t you dare stop.”

Draco growled at her words, hearing Hermione saying those built fire in his core. “You are right Hermione, you are mine, look at the sight of as you wither underneath my touch. You are fucking ethereal.”

“I am yours.” Hermione's voice purred as she arched her back as Draco fingers hit all the right places as she swivelled her hips trying to keep up his motions.

“That’s it princess push your pretty pink cunt against my fingers.” Draco rasped as went back up to Hermione’s face, diagonally rubbing her slightly swollen clit, his lips interlocked with hers as she moaned at his touch once more. Hermione bit down on Draco’s bottom lip making him groan at the slight pain, pulling apart Hermione smiled wickedly but her eyes were full of love.

“Draco, I want to ride you” Hermione whispered, her tone matter of fact, as she pecked his swollen lips. “Would you like me to ride you, darling?”

He moaned softly at her words but before Draco replied he lowered himself down to her wet folds as he removed his fingers gently, a small hiss escaped Hermione pink lips. Draco smirked at her reaction, anticipation rose in Hermione’s stomach as she watched him, the blonde skilfully explored her slickness with his hot tongue as he saw Hermione’s eyes widened and her lips part making an ‘o’ shape as she moaned sinfully beneath him, Draco watched as he saw her hand go towards her own clit, rotating her fingers slowly in a clockwise motion.

Draco licked upwards before stopping abruptly with a tight hold on the hand Hermione was using touch herself with, the smirk remained on his face as she pouted at the lack of touch. Knowingly to make his witch and himself, extremely happy he moved up to her as she gasped remembering her question as Draco whispered. “I would love nothing more than you on top of my cock Hermione, I want to see your pretty face as you ride me.”

“That can be arranged Draco.” Hermione breathily replied as she moved from underneath his body, as Draco moved from on top to towards the headboard his bareback against the cool wood, because of their previous activities some pillows were on the floor and some were nowhere near where Draco sat.

Hermione waited for Draco to get a comfortable position, he looked over at her holding his large hand for her dainty one to take, she did so as she straddled feeling his hard cock underneath her wet folds. Slowly Hermione grinded against him making Draco groan hotly underneath her, his mouth against the softness of her breast as he peppered kisses along her skin. Humming softly Hermione rose slightly to allow to Draco align himself at her opening.

“I need you Draco” Hermione whined looking directly into his eyes as Draco smirked as he teased her entrance with his hand on his cock sliding along her slick folds. “Please…

“Anything for you Granger” Draco whispered on her soft skin as he took his time as he stopped moving his cock with his hand placing it her entrance, he looked up at his witch and then added. “Slide down on my cock princess. Nice and slowly so you can feel every inch in your tight little cunt.”

Hermione smirked at him as she did what he said, her eyes widened as she began to feel his hard cock enter her, Draco groaned softly as he felt her tightness elope around him, for leverage Hermione placed her hands on his broad shoulders as she pushed herself down on his cock taking every inch in.

“Holy shit Draco” Hermione whined as she still was adjusting herself on him, her toes curling at the pleasure coursing through her veins. “Fuck me hard Draco, so hard that I’ll be seeing stars.”

Draco moaned as he felt her body mould against his like the perfect fit, once he heard her request, he took a hold of her curvy hips and leaned upwards to gently kissing her lips as he repeated her words. “Hermione, that can be arranged.”

Before Hermione had the chance to respond, with the support of his hands on her hips Draco bucked his own hips upwards pushing his erection making the brunette witch above scream ‘Fuck’ loudly at a sudden thrust. Hermione then began to pick up her own pace as her arse moved up and down, she squeezed her inner walls making Draco feel the tightness of her slick cunt. Moving in perfect tandem Draco also moved his body from underneath her hitting all the right spots making Hermione release pretty noises that made Draco want to explode

“Fucking hell Hermione.” Draco groaned as he grabbed her arse, a small moan escaped left her lips at the tight grip he had on her arse. “You are so fucking tight, but you fit your pretty little cunt around me so well, such a good girl.”

Hermione grinded herself forward, so that her tits pressed his chests, as she whimpered at his words. “Fuck Draco how the fuck did it take us so long for us to do this?” She asked but then continued as she continued to ride him. “For intelligent people, we do have our dumb moments.”

Draco was about to laugh but was caught off with a moan from his own lips, as Hermione bounced quicker than what she had been doing, Draco saw her cheeky little grin as she noticed his reaction. He began to ramble as she continued rapidly go down on him. “Fucking hell Hermione – oh fuck! That’s a good girl jump on my fuck hard cock beautiful, look at the way you pretty tits are bouncing, don’t you dare fucking stop, Granger, until I tell you that you can cum.”

“Fuck Draco, your words are such a fucking turn on.” Hermione moaned loudly in response as she arched her back, Draco grabbed the small of her back as leverage to buck upwards, Hermione’s golden eyes like saucers making Draco grin as he kissed down her cleavage. “Oh, for merlin’s sake Draco!”

Draco looked as the witch brought their lips together for a hard kiss, it was messy and Draco’s pretty sure their teeth clashed but he didn’t care as he moved his hands to Hermione’s hair, entangling in his long fingers in her mane of curls. He grinded against her warm cunt, hitting all the right spots as she panted against his lips, her back arched due to pleasure. “You are beautiful Hermione and I want you underneath me is that okay with you?” Draco asked as he nibbled on her neck and placing a gentle kiss on that same spot.

“Yes, Draco.” Hermione’s tone was breathy as she ran her fingers through his hair before she cupped his jawline on either side with each hand. Hermione whined as she moved upwards feeling Draco exit her body, shivering slightly at his length and how it affected her. “I want you to make me cum.”

Draco smirked as he grabbed a hold of her waist, due to his skills as excellent quidditch player he shoved her on the mattress in one effortless motion, Draco melt as Hermione let out an enchanting giggle as her golden-brown pools of eyes looked up at him. Draco then teased the witch as he trailed his fingers along her curves, goosebumps on her silky skin “I think I will have no issue with Granger.”

“Show me then, show me that you not all mouth.” Hermione mirrored his smirk, she gasped at the rough contrast of Draco grabbing a hold of her leg propping it on her shoulder.

“Gonna say that again Granger?” Draco growled as he pushed himself into her tight warm cunt, her eyes widening at the sudden movement. As he continued to taunt his tone full of dominance, making the brunette swoon. “Because I’m pretty sure that the little noises that you made as you bounced on my cock indicates that I’m not all mouth, naughty little witch.”

“Mmm,” Hermione hummed as Draco began to push further inside her tight folds, the excitement of her own arousal running through her body. “You feel so fucking good Draco. I love the feeling of you inside of me, nobody else, just you.”

The words that Hermione just uttered made him give a powerful thrust, her inner walls clenched down making the pair moan loudly into the dimly lit bedroom, Draco quickened his pace thrusting deep inside of her. Hermione’s toes curled as she felt her orgasm building in her stomach, she wrapped her toned legs around his lean waist as let out quick pants of pleasure as Draco’s continued to devour her. She saw stars when Draco moaned in her ear, the cockiness evident in his tone. “Is that right ‘Mione?” 

Hermione whined at the nickname, that he hardly calls her just when he’s sleepy or when they are cuddled up on the couch. She could hear his laugh against her cheek as he went on to add on.

“Tell me ‘Mione has any other Wizard fucked you this good? Mmm? I don’t think they have, let me tell you a little secret princess… no witch can compare to you.”

“Fuck Draco!” Hermione moaned at his words and the feeling of his cock hitting all the right places. “No! No Wizard has ever fucked me as good as you have Draco, I want you inside of me when you cum – I – Draco I need to cum please!” 

“Fuck your so fucking tight Hermione” Draco whispered, as Hermione put her other leg around his waist when he bent down putting his lips on hers sharing a passionate kiss. The pair hummed in pleasure as they pulled apart. “Come now, princess.”

With a couple of rough thrusts, Hermione felt her legs beginning to shake and she managed to moan out to Draco. “Come with me Draco please.”

Draco was already one step of the brightest witch of their age as their bodies glistened with final frantic touches the pair reached their high together, Draco felt her body contract and tighten when he released himself inside of her as she screamed his name and he moaned above her.

Their foreheads touched as Hermione slowly brought her lips onto Draco’s as he slowly pulled out of her body, a small moan escaped her swollen lips as he did so. “Your beautiful Granger.” Draco murmured before he rolled on his back bring Hermione with him, her body on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

Hermione’s cheeks got even more flushed at this compliment as she explored his body with light kisses, whilst Draco traced lazy patterns and circles on her back not wanting to let her go which made Hermione laugh softly bringing her head back to his when she noted. “I need to go do my ‘after sex’ pee Draco”

Draco released his hold off her as he chuckled as he delicately kissed her. “That’s no problem, Granger.”

Hermione smiled brightly at this as she got off his chest leaving the warmth of his touch and the bed. Draco watched her stumble on her feet, not being as light on her fight given their _activity_ , Draco also smirked when he noted that Hermione was sliding off her garter and putting one of the old t-shirts that she had definitely stolen from him when he had stayed over in the past, but Draco didn’t care, it was oversized on her petite frame but Hermione looked better than he ever did in it.

He relaxed into her bed, resting his hand on her neck as he called out his tone teasing “I can see this is where my missing shirts go ‘Mione?!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about?” Hermione laughed at him before she stuck her tongue at him as she entered her ensuite. Draco laughed loudly at this patiently awaiting her return

Hermione came back a few minutes later, Draco noticed her demeanour was changed, her face was nervous, and he could tell that she had been thinking loudly in that brilliant mind of hers

“You okay Hermione?” Draco inquired as she walked, now more balance on her feet, towards the bed slipping under the covers. Her body was close to his as he took in her move trying to figure out what was up

Hermione looked back at Draco who was already looking over at her. At that moment, when she looked at his handsome chiselled features and his white-blonde hair messy in her bed she knew didn’t want him to leave, the nerves bubbled inside her chest and her voice betrayed as Hermione already blurted out, without giving it a moments’ thought. “Draco… I just want you to know that – I –this isn’t a one night stand for me and I respect that if you don’t want anything more than that but I just can’t –

“Hermione.” Draco’s voice hushed her worried voice, his eyes widened with shock at what she just revealed, as he shuffled over the bed towards her frame and moved a piece of her curly that fell on her anxious face behind her ear before he continued. “Hermione this isn’t a one night stand for me either, yes I have had my fair share of witches in the past few years but that was because I felt like I couldn’t have you or I didn’t have enough bloody balls to ask you out, I didn’t think you thought of more than a friend and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and Hermione?”

Their eyes never drifted from each other’s gaze, as Hermione's eyes glistened as she wordlessly nodded at him, knowing he wasn’t finished what he was saying as Draco continued to admit her “The fact that you are part of my life after everything I’ve done and how you have forgiven all the horrible things I don’t have the words to say how much you and being with you tonight means to me…

“Oh Draco” Hermione whispered moving closer; their noses bumped against one another making the pair smile. “You already know that I forgave you a long time ago you don’t, under any circumstance, have to worry about that, I believe you and trust in you when you say that this isn’t just going to be a one-time thing”

“I don’t think you realise how much I fancy you, Granger.” Draco teased placing his lips featherily on her nose as she giggled at his comment. “I was thinking perhaps after our day with our godson I can take you on a proper first date.”

“Trust me when I say Draco, you have no idea how much I have fancied you, quite annoying actually.” Hermione smiled playfully when she felt his arm drape lazily under the shirt resting on her waist, she hummed at his kiss then pondered about their ‘proper’ first date. “How about muggle London? That restaurant we go to for lunch on Wednesdays, I know its’ secretly your favourite.”

“I see this why you were given the title; The brightest witch of our age” Draco smirked resting his chin on her curly mane, the small witch relaxed into his neck peppering small kisses as she hummed happily in the safety of his arms. “Perhaps we should get some rest, our godson will not be pleased if we are late.”

Hermione laughed softly before she stifled a small yawn, moving from underneath his chin Draco looked down at her as she arched her neck slightly as their lips met for a gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart, Hermione resumed her previous position sighing contently, Draco observed her effortless beauty as she slowly fell into a slumber in his stronghold. Those three little words playing on his mind and on his lips, those words that he hasn’t uttered to a witch and properly meant it before he re-met Hermione Granger post-war. _No;_ it wasn’t the right time to say those words.

“Goodnight ‘Mione” Draco whispered kissing the top of her head as the wizard closed his eyes falling into the soundest sleep he has had since before the war and the reason for that was none other than Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> eeeek! See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and feelings I would love to hear them!
> 
> Also I have Pinterest board that helps pin points things in the story if you would like to check that out the link is:  
> https://pin.it/4UUq7Jf


End file.
